


Candies Come with Memories

by honestchick



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Happy, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: Tony has flashbacks when he was little and remembers what he didn’t have





	Candies Come with Memories

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! BE SAFE AND BE CAREFUL! Yes, I know it's a day early, but I wanted to post this just in case tomorrow I forget or get too lazy to post, haha

Tony can tell you what he did every Halloween without hesitation and that was…nothing. He did nothing. Every year he’d see other kids with bright smiles in Halloween costumes by their parents. Tony envied them. Oh, how much he wanted that happiness. He wanted the parent’s supportiveness and the love. He wanted to feel how it felt like when you go to the door and say _Trick-or-Treat_. He never got to say that phrase or experiences what people always talked about when they had their candy. Those candies had experiences and memories, experiences with family, friends, and joy. Experiences and memories he never got to have. When he was in MIT, Rhodey offered that they go, but it was too late, Tony didn’t have the care for it anymore. Howard’s words lingered his head and Tony regrets for letting his words get to him because he could have gotten an experience with Rhodey. He remembers when he was five years old and heard about Halloween from his classmates at school. He remembered that he was excited to have that experience.

_“But mommy we have to go shopping soon, Halloween is coming soon,” little Tony pleads as she’s talking to some of her companions. She waves him off._

_“Not now, Tony. Mommy is talking,” Maria tells him. He frowns and walks off. How is he going to get a costume? What if he asks his dad? No, he’s going to yell. What if he knocks? He slowly takes small steps towards his dad’s office. He looks up at the door scared what will happen. He makes small knocks._

_“Come in!” he hears which makes Tony jump. Tony opens the door and his dad is buried in his work._

_“Sir?” Tony asks. He turns._

_“What is it? If you need help, ask your mother,” Howard snaps._

_“It’s about Halloween,” Tony responds._

_“What about it?” Howard asks._

_“I was wondering if we can go shopping for my costume. Everyone at school already has theirs and Halloween is in two days,” Tony suggests in a small voice, looking down. When he looks up, he sees his dad towering over him. Tony takes steps back._

_“You will not be dressing up. Dressing up is for wimps! Do you understand? Halloween is stupid and useless! I don’t want you thinking about this dumb holiday!” Howard states, his voice bouncing off the walls._

_“But dad everyone at school…” Howard yanks his arm toward him making Tony cry out._

_“I said do you understand? Starks are made of iron! We are not wimps. Stop thinking about this stupid holiday! Understood!” Howard snaps. Tony nods yes, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Stop crying! You look like a wuss!” Tony darts to his room and cries into his pillow._

Tony sees yet another Halloween picture as he’s driving pass a building. He just picked Peter up from school and he seems…upset. Tony sees Peter looking down as he’s scrolling down his phone and his frown is getting sadder every time. Is that even possible? Tony can’t help but think if the kid is bullied, so he snatches his phone.

“Hey! Mr. Stark!” Peter cries out. Tony scrolls down and sees people in their costumes. What’s making the kid upset then? He passes Peter his phone back.

“Here, I’m sorry I snatched it. I thought you were being bullying on social media and keeping quiet,” Tony explains.

“Why would you think that?” Peter asks.

“Well, it seems every time you scroll down, you frown deeper,” Tony states. Peter looks away and says, “Oh.”

“Let it out. You are hiding something. If you don’t, I’m going to break your phone,” Tony threatens.

“Peter, I’m going to count to three. One, two…” Peter waves his hands, wanting him to stop counting.

“Ok, ok. I just….people all have their costumes and I…” Peter mumbles something that Tony can’t hear.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Tony says. Peter mumbles it again. “Peter!”

“I don’t have a costume, ok!” Peter blurts out. It’s silent for a while. “It’s stupid, I know.” Peter crosses his arms. “May didn’t have enough money and I don’t blame her. Rent has been tough along with the bills. I usually make my own, but I’ve been busy with patrols and school so I can’t get a costume this year or go Trick-or-Treating.” Peter looks down sadly knowing his friends are going to have fun without them. He doesn’t want to stop them from having fun all because he doesn’t have a costume. Last year was fun; he was able to go Trick-or-Treating with Ned and MJ. It was hilarious because Ned got chased by two cats and then a dog later in the night. MJ still has the videos.

“Alright, Happy drive us to the nearest Halloween store,” Tony advices. Peter head shoots up in surprise. Happy makes a turn.

“What? Mr. Stark, no you don’t have to do that,” Peter tells him.

“I don’t, but I want to,” Tony responds.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t want you to pay for this. Really, it’s no big deal. It’s just a stupid holiday,” Peter says and Tony tenses at _stupid holiday._

Tony shakes his head.

“No, it’s not a stupid holiday. It’s holiday where you get to spend time with family or friends where you can get free candy. Who doesn’t want that?” Tony asks. Peter smiles.

~

Tony and Peter walk around the store.

“I hope they have something. I know Halloween is tomorrow,” Peter mumbles as he observes the store.

“Kid, relax. If they don’t, we’ll go to another store,” Tony assures.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter tells him a millionth time with a bright smile. Tony nods, not wanting to deal with emotions. They look for about a good fifteen minutes with Tony joking around that Peter should be looking in the kid section and not the teen section. _You are looking at the wrong aisle, Pete. You are still a kid._ Tony pinched his cheeks adding to it making Peter blush and whine, _Mr. Stark, stop._

Then, that’s when Peter finally found his costume. He turns to Mr. Stark and Tony looks towards the costume.

“That’s what you want? You want to be Luke Skywalker?” Tony asks.

“Yes, please! I mean…” Peter looks at the price, but Tony grabs it before he can look.

“We’re getting it,” Tony tells him and is walking away and puts his arm around Peter’s shoulder with a Dark Vader voice, “I am your father.” They both stop walking and freeze. Peter looks up at Tony.

“Kid, I didn’t mean…” Peter cuts him off.

“Mr. Stark, you can be Dark Vader for Halloween!” Peter blurts out. Before Tony can respond, Peter rushes to the adult section.

“Peter…” Peter is already back with the costume with adrenaline and Tony doesn’t have the courage to say no.

“Please, Mr. Stark. Please, it’ll be so cool! We will be matching!” Peter says and gasps in excitement. “You can go Trick-or-Treating with me!” Tony looks at Peter, not knowing what to say. This actually surprises Tony. Peter notices Tony tense up and his excitement slowly collapses.

“Oh, right. I forgot, you probably have a party to get to,” Peter mumbles. It hurts Tony when he notices how upset Peter is. He doesn’t care if he looks like a fool, he’d rather see Peter happy.

“As long as your aunt dresses up as Princess Leia, I’m all for it,” Tony requests and Peter face brightens up again. Peter rushes to get May a costume shouting, “Mr. Stark, this is going to be so fun!”

~

May looks into the mirror and comments, “I look like an idiot.” Tony laughs.

“That makes two of us,” Tony adds spreading out his arms so he can show his outfit and then tugs at it.

“I think you guys look awesome!” Peter says as he enters the room. They both turn and smile at Peter. There’s a knock on the door. “That must be MJ and Ned!” Peter rushes towards the door, swinging it open.

“Nice costumes!” Peter comments as he sees Ned dressed as Han Solo and MJ dressed as a zombie.

“Same with you, dweeb,” MJ replies. Peter lets them in. Ned gasps when he Mr. Stark.

“Tha…that’s Mr. Stark,” Ned chokes out in awe. Tony turns and waves with his famous smirk. That right there is what makes Ned collapse in star-struck.

“Is he ok?” May asks, rushing towards Ned.

“He’s ok, he just got star-struck,” Peter explains.

“I've been known to have that effect,” Tony advices and May just rolls her eyes. Peter gently hits Ned’s face, he slowly wakes up. Peter helps him up.

“So…I didn’t get the Star Wars memo,” MJ then comments as she look around the room that everyone is dressed up in a Star Wars themed costume, but her.

“Oh, you’re fine. We were forced,” May assures her.

“Oh, come on. You two look great!” Peter argues. “Now come on, the sun’s heading down.”

“Pictures first!” May tells him. Peter groans. “Stop your groaning. Come on, everyone.” Tony puts his arms around the kids with a wide smile.

“Mr. Stark is touching me,” Ned gasps. Peter rolls his eyes.

“Ned,” Peter whines.

“May, get in the picture. I have a camera that takes it for us,” Tony advices. May is unsure, but Tony waves his hand. May gets in it and then Tony takes his phone out, a small device hovers over them.

“Wow,” Ned and Peter gasp. The device is in front of them.

“There you go,” Tony says.

“Smile!” May instructs. They all smile and there’s a small _click._

~

Tony watches Peter rambling with his friends as they are going house to house. May notices Tony observing the decoration. Even though his face is covered, she’s noticed his head turn side to side. When the kids rush to a house shouting, _Trick-or-Treat_ , May asks, “You don’t like the decorations?” Tony’s startled by her voice, not thinking she noticed.

“Oh, no. I like them, I just…not used to them,” Tony responds.

“What do you mean?” May questions.

“I never done this,” Tony replies and waves his hand around to explain what he means.

“You never had gone _Trick-or-Treating?_ What kind of person doesn’t…” May stops when she notices Tony look down. “Well, now you are. I hope you are having fun.” Before Tony can respond, Peter and the other rush back.

“I got some Hershey’s! My favorite!” Peter comments. Tony nods yes.

“Yeah, I am,” Tony responds.

Not long before the same cats as last year attack Ned again.

“No, not again!” Ned shouts, running away. MJ records him as they laugh.

~

They head back to the house and the kids are on the living room floor exchanging candies.

“Ew, I got some butterfingers,” Ned comments.

“Hand them over if you don’t want them,” MJ adds. Ned does as well as Peter. Tony orders them a pizza a while ago, May and Tony just watches the others in amusement. MJ and Ned fight over some candy while Peter just watches as he eats some.

“Peter, don’t eat too much. The pizza is almost here,” May tells them. Peter nods ok and puts them away. Right when she says that, there’s a notification on Tony’s phone. “I’ll go get it.”

“The pizza is already paid for, ok,” Tony informs before May leaves. Peter rushes towards Tony.

“Want some?” Peter asks opening up his candy bag. Tony looks at it as if it’s new because it is.

“Kid, those are your candies,” Tony instructs. Those are your memories, he wants to say.

“Yeah, I know, but I want to share them with you,” Peter states, confused on why Mr. Stark doesn’t want any. “Do you hate candy?”

“No, I just...those are yours! I don’t deserve them,” Tony says. Ned and MJ are watching from afar. Peter just scoffs at that.

“Mr. Stark, you do deserve them,” Peter says, not knowing how much that means to Tony. He does deserve these experiences, right?

“I had fun tonight, Pete. Thank you,” Tony tells him.

“I had fun too, Mr. Stark! We should do this again and for other holidays too! What do you say?” Peter asks and Tony nods yes. Peter smiles wide and just opens the bag wider. Tony takes a Hershey bar and opens it. Peter grabs one last one too. Tony takes a bite, enjoying his candy.

Candy has memories and this is something he will always remember. May then comes back in and announces that the pizzas are here. They all dig in. This Halloween was amazing and Tony can’t wait to do this again.


End file.
